


Beautiful//Wrecked

by onewinged_omega



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewinged_omega/pseuds/onewinged_omega
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful//Wrecked

If one were to walk in at this moment, the first word that would come to mind to describe him would be “beautiful”. Hair fanned out upon the pillow, unable to catch his breath: “pretty”, “cute”, “exquisite” even. But Matt Jackson, wrecked as he was, made for the perfect picture, as if he were a painting to be gazed upon. His ring gear was all but forgotten as they were pulled down to just his thighs, his right hand desperately moving to provide the perfect friction. He had told himself he could be more patient, see how long he could hold out with a slower pace. “It’s not a race, just...feel good,” he had told himself. But Matt, oh beautiful Matt, was frenzied in his movements, patience forgotten in the name of pleasure.

When it finally happened, he gasped quietly, his free hand covering his mouth that was open in a silent moan. His right hand kept moving, pushing himself through the oh so sweet orgasm as if it just wasn’t enough. He felt as if he were on fire, the flames licking up his thighs and around his balls and finally nestling into his stomach where they slowly began to fade. That was when, finally, Matt sighed and took his hand away from himself, dropping it onto the comforter with a soft smile on his face. If one were to walk in at this moment, the first word that would come to mind to describe him would be “wrecked”. But what a beautiful wreckage he was.


End file.
